An Aca-perfect Reunion
by Asswipe
Summary: Pitch Perfect and Ground floor Crossover! A new girl will work at the ground floor, which is a problem for Brody, because she is the girlfriend of Brody's first 'ex-girlfriend'. Please read this Fanfiction reunion of Pitch Perfect with the other casts of Ground Floor. BeChloe and JennyXBrody. Multi-chap!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Ground floor/ Pitch Perfect crossover. When I watched episode 7 season 1 of Ground Floor I was cheering like a psycho, I was like "Holy effing shit, it's Anna Camp! With Skylar Astin nd Alexis Knapp." (I broke the pencil I was holding)Its like mini Pitch Perfect reunion. So since there's only three cast of PP are in the show, I'm a little sad, also because Anna Camp's role is an Ex- G of Brody. I ship Castin/Jaubrey so it hurt me. But I loved Anna Camp's character, still as uptight as Aubrey Posen. And then something popped into my head and my mind was like ' why not make a crossover fanfiic as a reunion with the other casts of Ground floor and Pitch Perfect but Brody is still Brody, with a little bit of Jesse, Tori, well she's already Stacie, and blah blah blah. And now here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own PP and Ground floor

Xxxxxxxx

"Mr. Moyer!" Mr. Mansfield called from his office.

"Yes, sir?" Brody said when he entered the office.  
>"Have a sit, we are gonna talk about something from the ground floor." Mr. Mansfield informed.<p>

"Oh god, what did Harvard do?" /p

"Don't worry Mr. Moyer, none of your friends down stairs didn't do anything bad." Mr. Mansfield assured

"Oh, good, and Harvard and I aren't that close so.. So what is it about the ground floor sir?" Brody asked

"A new girl will work down stairs. And I know you're gonna ask why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you this because I'm just worried that she might be one of your ex, or you might replace Jenny for her. I've seen her, she is smokin'. She is graduate student from Barden University, and just remember, I still don't care if this is gonna be a problem for you."

"Uum, okay. So what's her name exactly, so I will know if she's one of my exes."

"Her name is Chloe Beale." Brody's eyes widen and immedietly shot up from his seat and spoke up.

"Oh my god, that's even worse, sir. She's my first ex- girlfriend's _girlfriend from _high school!"

"Wait, you mean you dated a lesbian before? That's a bigger problem that I don't care about."

"I'll explain everything later, but first I gotta go to Jenny. So when does she start?."

"Umm about... right now." With that Brody ran to the elevator to the ground floor.

Xxxxxxxx  
>AN: And thats the first Chapter. Sorry, if its super short but thats just the beggining. I will update two chapters every week, I'll do the same to 2 in 1 (no promises). Tell me what you think, if you would like me to continue! And here is a question, please answer and I will respond.

Q: If you want to have a tattoo, what will it be?

Me: A radiowave at my lower wrist ( I don't want a sharp needle cutting my wrist, and kill me)  
>See ya PITCHES!<p> 


	2. She's back

A/N: I am such a LOSER. Anyway here's the chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hello, I'm Chloe Beale, and I'm new here." A cheerful red head entered, which made Jenny stood up suddenly.

"Oh, so your the new girl, that would be working down here. Okay, just sit there so Derrick could take your picture." Jenny gestured to the chair leaning on the wall near the doorway. Chloe sat down when a big black guy with a camera approached her.

"Okay, missy I'm telling you, you are absolutly gorgeous, but I must warn you that you will appear to be cross-eyed." Derrick said.

"That's okay, someone did told me that, I'm still pretty no matter what."

"Try to pretend that you're biting an invsible apple, that'll work." Chloe did bit an invisible apple and Derrick took her picture.

"Hey, you went to Barden?" Jenny asked while holding Chloe's file.

"I did. Barden High and University." Chloe said as she stood up from the chair.

"Do you happen to know any Brody Moyer at Barden High?"

"Hmm, sounds familiar but I think my-" Chloe was cut off when she heard someone calling Jenny's name coming from behind her.

"Bender?"

"Brody?"

"Chloe?"

"Bender?" Jenny asked, confused

"Really? You're still calling me that?" Brody said to Chloe who just shrugged. "So, Chloe, Jenny, you guys have met. That's fine you're both gonna be working together anyway."

"Brody, is she one of your-" Jenny asked worridly but was interrupted by Harvard "She's your ex isn't she, Brody?" He said outloud.

"That would be a no. In fact, my ex is the one she's dating." Brody informed and everyone's eyes widen and jaws on the floor.

"She's dating Heather!?" Jenny uttered.

"What!? No! She's dating my first ex- girlfriend!" Brody stated

"You dated a lesbian before? Why?" Tori asked (she probably just woke up from all the yelling)

"I didn't- Ugh! You know what, I'll explain later at kareoke night, I have to get back to work. Chloe would you mind coming with us tonight?"

"Sure, and I also have to tell you that she's gonna visit me after work so..." Chloe pursed her lips.

"Okay cool, I did miss my little bro a bit, so" he chuckled "See you tonight. And Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry nothing's gonna happened, we treat each other like brothers and sisters, but I must warn you never hug her if you don't want physicall contact. I'm all yours tonight." Brody winked

"I'll make sure, and go back to work, I'll see you later." With that Brody quickly ran to the elevator.

Xxxxxxxx

10 hours later...

A black toyota gt 86 pulled over infront of the Remington trust building. A small brunette stepped out of the car wearing a dark hoodie and sun glasses. She went inside the building and started to find the room she was to suppose to go.

When she found the room she was looking for at the ground floor, she smiled when she saw her red haired girlfriend, talking to a taller brunette. She appraoched her and tapped her shoulder causing the redhead to jump. The red head turned around and squealed and gave her a bone crushing hug before capturing their lips togther for a searing kiss.

"Mm, not now Chlo', just intoduce me to your new friends." The brunetted mumbled between their lips.

"Oh right," Chloe turned around to face her ne friends and cleared her throat. "Guys, this is Beca my girlfriend. Beca these are my new friends, Tori, Derrick, Harvard." She points to the taller brunette, the big black guy, and aother guy with a beard. "And that's Jenny." She points to the blonde girl.

"Hi. Are you familiar with Brody Moyer?" Jenny asked

"Tall guy, perfectly combed hair, and goofy smile? " Beca assured

"I heard that." Beca turned around when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She saw her ex slash best friend, slash annoying brother standing by the doorway.

"You've got to be shitting me. Brody!" She walked towards him and gave him a punch in the stomache causing Brody to squirm and Harvard to evil laugh.

"I miss you, too," Brody groaned in pain

"What a small world. You and Chlo' working in the same building and such,"Beca says

"A very small world, his other ex also worked here but got promoted for the Chicago office." Jenny says

"Really? Brody's such a nerd who won't shut up about movies, but he wins girls more than me." Beca joked and earned a slap in the arm by Chloe.

"What? I'm a catch. Tell her, Jenny." Brody says

"Yeah, his a catch." Jenny smiled

"So, guys are we gonna leave yet for kareoke." Harvard interrupts

"Oh yeah. Beca do you wanna come with us for kareoke?." Jenny asked

"Oh, are you sure, its too public." Beca said

"What do you mean by public?" Beca shrugged

"Speaking of public, you shouldn't wear those sun glasses and hood inside here, its a policy. Plus you look like a serial killer." Brody assures.

"Okay then, but I'm warning you, when I take these off, cover your ears because someone might scream." Beca warned before she pull down her hood of her jacket and slowly took off her sun glasses. And after that Tori screamed and jumped and down.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S DJ TITANIUM REBEL!" Tori shouted and caught everyones attention.

"What?!" Everyone said, except for Chloe and Beca.

"Told ya." Beca points at Brody.

"Oh my god your music is awesome, I even listen to them during my one night-stands." Tori said without thinking twice and earned a glare from everyone.

"Oh my god! I'm also a huge fan! I can't believe you're here in front of us." Jenny smiled.

"Okay, its cool, but we should get out of here before the whole building finds out." Chloe said and her other friends agreed.

"Wait, Heather just texted me, she wanna join our kareoke night." Brody spoke up.

"Sure, she can join but if you'll do a duet with her I will... make Beca punch you. Wait a minute how come you still have her number?" Jenny asked

"Uuuh, because I have everyone's number at our floor, and I got hers when she worked there." Brody explained

"Alright, c'mon lets hit the street." Everyone went outside and drove to the kareoke bar.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N: Good? Suck? Whatever just leave a review positive or negative just pls review.


End file.
